Secrets
by XsakurahimeX
Summary: The Spirit Detectives had been request to take up a special mission and a mysterious girl is assisting them on it.Now they must travel to the dept of Demon World to retrieve two documents and questions arise about both the documents and girl. DISCONTINUE.
1. The Mission Begin

"Somebody tell me why I'm walking through this freaking hot jungle during my vacation." Yusuke said as he brushes a tree branch out of his way.  
"We told you a thousand times why already." Kuro said.  
"How did Koenma get us to do this?" Kuwabarra asked this time.  
"Baka, you agree to do this on your own." Hiei was getting annoy with the questions.

Flashback-3 days ago The five Spirit Detectives are in King Yama's chamber waiting to receive a special and important mission. The Spirit Detectives were there on the request of a special person. Koenma had given the detectives their choice of accepting a mission or not and they accepted. It was summer break and they were bored. They had not has any missions or fights in a while. The mission is greatly important and must be kept a secret; the detectives were not to know what the mission is unless they accept. Even Koenma does not know what it is and he was dying to know along with Botan.

King Yama starts to tell the team about their mission. "You are to travel to Hild's castle in the depth of Makai and retrieve two important documents. You also must bring both documents back here safely and no demons must get their hands on them for even a second. A portal will be open tomorrow afternoon by my son and the journey will take about a week. It must not be any longer." "If I may ask, what do these two documents contain?" Kurama asked respectfully.  
"I do not have the authorities to answer that question. Nevertheless your teams will be accompanied by a girl and she will guide you through your journey."

The fives left after that and went to prepare for their trip. They would have stayed longer but King Yama refuse to give them any more information about their mission, to this the brains of the team, aka Kurama. Hiei, and Kuro, was having doubt and worries about this mission. Therefore, with nothing else they can do about the knowledge of their mission, they met up at Koenma's the next afternoon and bid Botan and Koenma bye.  
"All right guys, now that you're ready to go, have a safe trip and come back soon." Botan bid them good luck. "Are you sure you can't tell us about this mission even one bit." She put on a pleasing face. "Please just a little detail will do."

"I'm not falling for that face again." Said Yusuke, well it is not like he know much anyway.

"Wait, King Yama said a girl would be aiding us in this mission, did he not?" Kurama asked. His mind had been on why King Yama was not allow to tell them what the two documents is and who had requested them to go on this mission.

"You will meet her in Makai." Koenma answered. "Please hurry and leave, I must get back to work. Do come back safely, I would hate to waste time training another Spirit Detectives team."

"Gee… Koenma, nice to know you appreciates us so much." Yusuke said sarcastically. He begins to walk through the portal and the rest of the team follow.

They comes out into a what seem to be a normal forest to human eyes, but if you're a demon or have strong spirit power you would right away sense the evil and bloodthirsty in the air.

"Home fells… good." Hiei finally spoke, for the first time since this thing has start, from the tree he is in. It had been quite sometime since the last time Hiei was in Makai.

"I don't see how anyone would call this place home." Kuwabarra said. "I wonder where the girl we're supposed to meet is." He looks around for a girl.

"Kuwabarra, you're not planning to cheat on Yukina, are you?" Yusuke has a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes.

Hiei had heard Yusuke and the thought of his innocent little sister being with an oaf like Kuwabarra or anyone at all, begin to make his eye begin to twitch.

"No of course not, I was just worry that the girl might be in danger and as a man I must protect a girl in needs. Anyway, I would never betray my beloved Yukina. I love her and only her. You know she has already confessed her love to me during the Dark Tournament." Kuwabarra kept blabbering on about Yukina while he was oblivious to the danger behind him.

"Doesn't this guy know when to shut up?" Kuro asked.

Kurama answer, "appearance not."

Behind Kuwabarra, Hiei is currently trying to slice him to pieces. Saying that Hiei is piss off at Kuwabarra for talking Yukina was just an understatement. However, luckily for Kuwabarra, Kurama and Kuro is trying to keep the bloodshed in the team to a minimum. The two thieves were doing their best to hold Hiei back while talking him out of it.

"Hiei let talk…" Before Kuro finish his sentence, a light shot down from the not too far from where they are.

"Ahhhh!" A scream come right after the light had disappear.

"What was that?" Kuwabarra asked loudly.

"Come on." Yusuke burst off running toward the scream. It was close so they did not have to run far, the closer they get the slower they went. Hiding themselves behind trees and masking their power, they watch the site.

"Ow." A girl voice whine. The girl has blond hair in odango style and her straight hair reaches to the ground. "That really hurt." She starts to yell at the sky. "You didn't have to land me so far up in the sky you know!" She stood up and brushes her dress before turning to where the detectives are hiding. "Hello, my name is Serena and I'll be helping you on your mission." She smiles as she held out her hand toward them. 


	2. The Castle

Everyone step out of their hiding place. "How did you know?" Kuwabarra asked.

"How about because of your big ass orange head." Yusuke joked.

"Shut the hell up Urameshi." Kuwabarra like his hair and was offence by the joke. "Why don't you ever make fun of fox boy's hair?" Fox boy is of course a nickname for our fox demon Kurama.  
"Yeah now that you mention it," Yusuke put on a thoughtful face and then he began to spoke again, "Hey Kurama, with the color of your hair you could…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kurama glare at him with his eyes flash golden. "Yusuke, I suggest you not finish that sentence."

"O… ok. Sorry." He may an S class demon but Yusuke prefer for his experience of Yoko's anger to remain at zero. He and Kuwabarra were shaking at their knees, they imaging a normal size Yoko looking down on two scare mini sizes Yusuke and Kuwabarra.

"Ha ha ha." The girl just burst out laughing after she had watched them.

"What are you laughing at?" Kuro asked.

"I'm sorry. Ha ha.It's just what you guys were doing seem so funny and I couldn't help myself." She answered. She was still laughing to tears and holding her stomach.

"It's not funny." Yusuke was embarrass and grumpy, not a good combination.

"Yes it is." Serena said, "Also, the reason I could knew where you were was because Kero saw you hiding and point it out to me."

"Kero?" Both Yusuke and Kuwabarra ponder about who Kero was.

"Yup." Serena answer as a yellow anime stuffs animal with a tail and white wings fly up to her shoulder, "Yo." "And this is Kera." A light pink one like the one before flies up her other shoulder, "Hi." "He's Soupy and Luna's her name." A black one with a spiral tail and butterfly like wings appear.

"Who's Luna?" Kuro asked.

Serena point above her head and say, "Luna's this black cat on my head"  
"Uh, there's no cat on your head." Kuro pointed out.

"What are you talking about? She's right…" Serena waves her hand over her head to feel a cat but when she did not feel anything she begin to panic. "Oh my god! Where is Luna? Where did she go?" She look franticly around, "Luna? Luna?" The detectives sweat over this. "Is she the one you're looking for?" The person with red locks and emerald orbs asked. He was holding a black cat in his arms.

Serena claps her hands together and smiles brightly. "Yes, Luna." Kurama hand her the cat. "Arigato-gozaimasu."

Kurama smile sweetly. "I'm not the one you should be thanking; Hiei's the one who found her." He point to a day in black with hair that define gravity. "Actually he saved her, she was falling out of the sky, and if not for Hiei, I'm not sure if she would have survived." The rescuing occurs when the Spirit Detectives was running toward Bunny.

Serena bows her head and offer her appreciation, "Arigato-gozaimasu."

"Hn." Hiei look at her and then he turns his head.

The Spirit Detectives introduce themselves to the girl and they all set off on their journey. The five boys soon realize that Luna can also talk and even though it took sometime, they were able to get use to the realization of talking cat and stuff animals.

End Flashback Our favorite team has now been traveling for three days; they rest at night and continue at dawn. Serena leads the team through Makai and fortunately no demons had bother them or none that are worth talking about.

"We shouldn't have taken this, all the fights we've been in doesn't even count as warm up." Yusuke complains.

"Detective, be quiet." Hiei was very close to snapping.

Yusuke has been complaining for sometime now and he continue to complain through out the entire rest of the way to the castle. Between him, Kuwabarra, Hiei, Kero, and Kuro, a fight was about to break because of all the complaining and arguing. "Everyone, look." Serena broke through the noises. She point ahead of them to a castle encircle by a mist of eeriness with red lighting clashing down from the dark sky.

The lightings got louder and bigger and the sky darkens, making the atmosphere even spookier. "Is this supposed to intimidate us?" Hiei asked rhetorically.

"Shall we proceed?" Kurama start the walk toward the castle. Everyone else follow with his or her guards up high.

The closer they approach the castle the thicker the mist got. "Stay closes you guys." Serena whispered to her friends.

"We have companies." Kuro said casually halfway through the walk.

After he spoke, around them caped monsters claws their way out of the ground. "Any change they're here to take us to the castle?" Kuwabarra hoped as they all form a circle facing out.

"More like they're trying to keep us away from the castle." Yusuke said. 


	3. Horde Of Demons

The demons' capes blow off as they charged quickly toward our visitors. They review to be brownish demons white black white eyes, sharp long nails, and long pointy ears. Before the demons could make contact their victims, the team jump out of the way, separating into different corners and commence counter-attacks upon the demons.

Yusuke launch a few uppercuts on the demons in advance to kicks. One of the demons took the change of Yusuke being busy and strike at him from behind, being the haft-demon and Spirit Detective he is, he would have seem this coming from a mile away. He turns at last minute, grabs the wrist of the demon, and punches him in the face slamming him into another demon.

Kuwabarra in just the same as Yusuke, punching demons left and right and slamming them against each others. He seems to be enjoying himself by the smile on his face. He jumps on top of the demons that was attacking him and use the demon as an advantage for speed to attack another demon. For Hiei, it seems strange. Normally he would have used his katana but instead he is using his fists. Even without his katana, he still quickly took care of the demons around him. They were not even able to land any attacks on him due to his speed.

Left, right, left, right, Kuro moved to avoid the sharp claws that were coming at him. . One demon put most of its energy into one attacks to bring down Kuro from behind, but he step out to the side and kneed the demon in the stomach.

Being the elegant person he is, Kurama smoothly dodge all the attacks that were thrown at him. He may not know street fighting like Yusuke and Kuwabarra but he is a martial art master. He simply diverse the attacks to the side and strike at an open spot, which is of course hardly a challenge since these demons are quite feeble.

As the only girl in the group, Serena did not start out very good. She barely evades all the attacks and her form is entirely not that of a fighter. Her friends had left and took cover so she could freely fight, the demons had surrounds her and comes at her altogether. She stands her ground until last minute then she did a backward flip out of the circle she was in. As she land gracefully atop a rock, her attackers collides harshly into each other's, it was a 180 change from her opening performing.

Within a few minutes more the entire demons team was lying unconsciously on the ground. "1 for us, 0 for them, yeah!" Kuwabarra yelled happily. "Hn." You already know who make that sound. This sound can mean practically anything, but depending on the situation, this one probably means baka.

"I'll say that went well enough." Kurama said.

"Yup." Serena agrees cheerfully. Her stuff animal friends return to her from their hiding place. "Nice one buns." Kero congratulate his mistress.

"We should really leave now." Luna said in a hasten voice.

"Why?" Kero and Yusuke asked in union.

Before an answer could come, Serena was startle by a hand bursting unexpectedly out of the ground in front of her, "Ahh." A lot more hands burst out just like the first wave of attack.

"Oh hell." Kuwabarra complains. The group was closing in together again as more demon dig their way out.

"Come on guys, I'm not sticking around for another round of this." Yusuke and the whole team bolt toward the castle. The demons chase after them and some more claws through the ground ahead of them. To get through the horde of demons in front of them Hiei, Serena, Kurama, Luna, and Kuro jump from one object to another. Yusuke and Kuwabarra on the other hand kept their feet to the ground. Kero, Kera, and Soupy flew high overhead to avoid the demons.

Even at their top speed, new demons keep popping up on their tail and in front of them. They could be seen as far as the eyes can go in every direction. "When are they going to stop chasing us?" Kera cried. Soupy answer the question, "When we're dead." "Whaaaaaaaa?! Serena do something." She cried out practically in tears to her mistress.

Serena heard Kera and decided she was right and something needs to be done if they are to get out of this situation unscratchs. It was time to stop those demons in their tracks, Serena returns to the ground but she kept on moving. She removes her necklace from her neck and held it in front of her, handing from the silver chain is a petit key. She begins to chant a spell unknown to the detectives.

"Key that hold the power of the star,  
Show your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command thee,  
Under the light of the moon And rays of the sun.  
RELEASE!"

As she finishes her spell, a silver light circle appears under her. The circle grow big enough for its light it surround her. The chain disappears and the petit key grows longer and larger and changes into a staff. The detail on staff was now clearer, it was pink, atop of it was a crescent moon with a ten points star in the middle. The staff also has a golden sun under the crescent moon and two white wings on each side of the crescent moon. It grew to around haft her height.

All eyes were now on her.

Serena pull a pink and silver white card from her dress pocket, she toss it up in the air and chant another spell as the card spin round.

"Time forward assault,  
Come to a grinding halt.  
For a moment Stay frozen and still,  
And obey my will."

She tap the card lightly with her staff, it stop spinning immediately and begin to emit a bright light like the magic circle.

"Time Card, Release and Dispel!" 


	4. Entering The Castle

From the card, a strange force of power burst throughout the surround area of the castle and in its place was an old man in cape holding a sand hourglass. The man turn his hourglass sideway, then everything and one stop in their tracks.

"What did you do?" Kuwabarra asked in amazement. The demons stand still like statues and the thunders froze as if it was a painting.

"I… he… we stopped time." Serena answered. All the detectives had stopped running and had turned their focus to Bunny.  
Kuwabarra sometime does not think before he speaks, "What? Ha… how? What do you mean"  
"Baka, she meant exactly what she said." Hiei, of course, never give up the change to humiliate Kuwabarra.

"Less talk, more moving. Hurry." Luna rushes them.

"Why? I may not really get this but since she stops time, doesn't that mean we have lots of time and that we don't have to hurry?" Yusuke himself was getting confuse about what he just said. "Wait, did what I just said make sense?" He was trying to make sense of himself and so was Kuwabarra.

Everyone else groan at their stupidity accept Hiei and Serena. Hiei muttered something like "Baka" and follow with curses about how someone like Yusuke could have defeated him. Bunny, she just gave a little smile but she could not help thinking that Yusuke and Kuwabarra were not very smart. "Enough, we should leave quickly." Kurama fleetly left for the castle with Hiei, Kuro, Serena, Luna, Kero, and Kera close behind.

"Arg, I'm the leader of this team you know." Complained Yusuke before he run after his team, Kuwabarra soon follow.

They come up in front of two colossal doors with timeworn symbols encrypts on it. Yusuke had caught up to the team no problem but Kuwabarra had a bit of problem. He was breathing hard when he finally caught up to the team. "Are you alright?" Kera asked out of concerns.

To her surprise, he yelled loudly, "Sure I'm okay. I'm Kuwabarra, the great!" He was no longer breathing hard or looks tire. "Kuwabarra, shut up." Snapped Kuro, his ears was ringing. Demon's ears are much more sensitive than humans are; this trait has a good and well… bad side to it. I believe you know which side I am talking about right now. 

"Then how about the great Kuwabarra open these doors for us." Yusuke was obviously lazy and taking advantage of Kuwabarra.

Kuwabarra looks at the doors and sweat drop, "Are you kidding? That thing is humongous!"

"I'm not blind, I can see that. Oh, is this job too difficult for the great Kuwabarra." Yusuke taunted.

He fell for it, "No of course not." He rolls up his sleeves and attempt at opening the door. He pushes until he was sweating all over and even he would not give up.

Yusuke was getting a kick out of this while the other demons find their teammate's attempt utterly pathetic. You do have to him credit for trying. The doors suddenly open and cause Kuwabarra to fall flat on his face. Inside was dark as far as they can see, even so they enter, and the doors shut tight behind them. The only light in there was the light of Serena's magic circle. She was calling the Time card back to her; he had stayed behind to keep guard on the time affect. He dissolves to dark golden wind, phasing through the thick ancient door, and revert to card form. Serena took another card out of her pocket and like before, she threw it up in the air and summoned, instead of an old man, a pint size girl holding a dandelion her size. Along with the girl comes glowing lights the size of fireflies; they spread all over and lithe the way to the inside of the castle.

Outside, time begin to flow again. The demons look around to see where their preys have gone to, but end up unsuccessful. They were confused and did not know what else to do but sink back into the ground where they come from.

The inside of the castle was not as complicated as you would have thought, you cannot possibly even get lost because there was only one hallway, a very long one hallway. Even with the light, the end of the hall could not be seen, only darkness where the glows did not touch. Our team continues to walk and walk and walk and walk and walk.

"Man, how long have we been walking?" Yusuke asked with his voice dray out making it sound like he was very tire.

"Fifteen minutes." Serena answered after looking at her watch.

"Really? Seen longer." Yusuke obviously did not like this very much. He was speeding up until Kurama put his arm in front blocking everyone's path. "What is it?"

Kurama's gaze turns to the floor, "The floor, look." Everyone look closely at the floor and notice tiny white lines. "They're floor sensors. Step on them and hidden traps will be activated."

"Any idea on how we can get pass them?" Yusuke may be the team leader but he was definitely mot the brain of the team.

"Either we fly over there or run across it and avoid all the traps as they come." Kuro gave his idea.

"It seems we're stuck with the later." Kurama sign before he continues. "Kero, Kera, and Soupy, you three go first, but cross slowly and stop when there are no more floor sensors."

They did as he told, because of their wings the floor sensors was no trouble. Still better safe than sorry, they flew slowly and the glows stayed ahead of the trio lighting their way. They stopped about 25 yards from the starting point, give, or take a little. "The floor sensors stop here!" Kero yelled loudly so the other end could hear him.

"Wait there?" Kurama replied loudly. "This hall is not big enough for all of us to go at once, we should go in pairs. We've done this before so Kuro and I will go first, then Serena and Hiei, then Yusuke and Kuwabarra."

"Aren't you forgetting someone? What about Luna?" Kuwabarra had gotten fond of Luna; he has always been a kitten lover.

"I haven't forgotten about her. Hiei, you are the fastest out of all of us, so I believe it would be wisest if you take her with you." He turns to Luna and Hiei to ask for their approval. "Is that alright with you two?" Luna nods her head, agreeing. Hiei did not say anything, he just picks up Luna.

"Kuro." Kurama signal for his partner to get ready.

Kuro got the message and got in position, "Just like old time. 


	5. Traps

Special Note

To anyone who has been reading my story, I am sorry but I change my story a bit. I change Bunny to Serena because I thought about it and I like Serena more. They are, of cource, the same person, the main character in the anime "Sailor Moon". So sorry about it but you'll get use to it soon. Keep readind. Thank you.

The two ex-kaito burst out running, the moment they touch the floor sensors, from both side of the hall, pointy spears came poking out at them. The spears were sharply pointy, they are made of metal and came out at high velocity. Overall, make even one tiny mistake and you're swish cheese.

With around a thousand years of experience, it was like a walk in the park for Kurama to do this. After just one-step in the floor sensors, Kurama grab hold of one of the spike that was in front of him and use it to lift himself off the ground. He followed by a one hand stand flip, then he quickly let go of the spike before it was pull back and before he touch back on his feet, he did a 360 degree turn to avoid a strike from his left. Kurama landed back on the floor but only for a mere second before he move on to another spike.

Kuro have the same idea except he kept his feet on the ground longer than Kurama did. He step on a spike to set himself off the ground and using other spike as ladders, he was on his way to reaching the other side.

The two ex-kaito touches back to the ground often because it is much easier to get through the spikes when they are jabbing out rapidly and constantly, the pattern is easier to read. The two was able to get to the other side without even a single scratch on them and soon after the hallway was back to normal.

With Kurama's nod as a sign, Hiei and Bunny knew it was their turn. Without a warning, Hiei quickly begin to cross the sensors. He was a blur with his agility, the spears seem like they were chasing after him instead of just jabbing out all at once. Of course, they could not touch him before he was on the other side. This happed in around 5 seconds.

"Damn." Kuwabarra was very impressive with Hiei's performance.

Serena on the other hand was not very happy about Hiei leaving her behind so she yelled loudly, "Showoff!" Then as always, all she received was an "Hn" which made her angrier and her eye began to twitch.

"Let it go, you'll get use to it soon." Yusuke laughs and pat her on the back. He did not know his strength and his pat was more of a hard push.

Serena stumbles forward and ends up tripping over her feet. She was falling onto the floor sensors; everyone was beginning to panic because they knew that once she hit the ground the spike would be activated.

'''Oh shit.''' Yusuke was cursing in his mind for what he has just stupidly done.

Everyone else was pretty much yelling Bunny in their mind except for Hiei, not quite sure what he was thinking.

While everyone panic, Serena was able to keep herself calm and with some quick thinking she motivate her hand to be in front of her and use them to stop herself from falling plat on her face. She did three somersaults to gain speed to jump up higher than all the spikes. She was upside down in the air when she wraps her arms around her body and twirl twice to attain enough speed to get to the other side. Her hairs float lightly and freely in midair as she landed, like before, gently behind the demon boys.

"Showoff." Kuro turn around to face Bunny and joked. He gave her a smirk and Hiei did not bother to hide his.

Luna jumped from Hiei's arm back to Serena's head. "Good job on getting across."

"Thanks." Serena meant it for both Luna and Kuro.

It was now Yusuke's and Kuwabarra turn, they more or less just ran across. The two did not have any tricks except moving fast enough to stop themselves become swish cheese. It was as though they were doing some odd dance by the way they move their arms and legs to dodge the spikes. Still, just like their teammates, they were able to get through safely.

So with getting pass that difficulty, the team move on, walking and walking down the dark hall. As far and long as they may travel, the hall still does not seem to end, it was beginning to get frustrated.

As she was walking, Serena was taken surprised when a stone she steps on was easily pushed down. She tripped and fell forward.

Luckily, Kurama hearing the movement of the ground turn around just in time to see Serena falling. He caught her by the stomach, "Careful."

"Arigato gozaimasu." Serena was grateful to Kurama for saving her and for helping her out of the small hole.

Because of this incident, the group stops to examine it. "This is probably a trap so everyone keep your guard up." Kero warned.

The group heeds the warning and for a moment, they survey the area around but came up with nothing. "Damn it! I'm gonna blow this wall apart so we can get out of here?" Yusuke was very impatience and all the wondering around just made it worst. He began to charge his Spirit Gun at one of the wall.

"Yusuke. Stop." Kurama got in between Yusuke and the wall.

"Why?" Yusuke asked with his gun still charging

"Because we're in a different and unfamiliar territory now and we can't afford to be reckless." Kurama stood his place until Yusuke discharge his gun.

"Fine, what do we do now?" Yusuke asked with a sign. "This is annoying."

"I agree with Urameshi, this is taking too long." Kuwabarra put his palm on the wall planning on leaning against it. Except before he himself could lean against it, a part of the wall was push in as it did with Serena. Of course, that also took him by surprised so he quickly pulls his hand back.

"What did you do?" Kuro asked accusingly.

"Nothing, I was just about to lean against it." Kuwabarra defended himself.

Before anyone could say another word, the entire two walls slide backward in different direction. Now, the Spirit team was in a big dark space no longer a hallway.

"Uh… is this good or bad?" Serena was not sure on how to call what had just happened, neither does anyone else.

"Well that depend." Kuro answered.

As the conversation went on, four walls flew down from above. The four walls form a box around the team and two of the walls begin to move inward toward the team.

"This, this is bad." Kuro said as the group forms a back-to-back circle.  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke did not waste anytime and called his attacks. He shot at one of the moving wall but before it could reach the wall, a force field materializes in front of the wall and absorbs Yusuke's shot. The field disappear right after, "Oh hell." He was shock that his attack did not work.

"That is so not good." Kera said in a frantic voice. "Serena…"

"Spirit Sword!" it was now Kuwabarra's turn. He generates his sword and run toward the opposite wall that Yusuke had attack. "Take this!" He slashes the wall and like before a field appear. The two-energy clash with sparks but unfortunately Kuwabarra was thrown back. "Ahh!" He was flying right at Serena, Kurama, and Hiei.

Hiei quickly disappear before Kuwabarra ram into where he was standing. However, Serena and Kurama were not as lucky to notice it soon enough and they ended up being Kuwabarra's landing pillow. His weight and the speed knock them both down to the ground.

"Ow…" Serena was much smaller than Kuwabarra so she really got hurt.

"Kuwabarra, get off of me." Kurama refrained from yelling at Kuwabarra for almost breaking his ribs.

"Sorry." Kuwabarra quickly said and got up off them.

Kurama slowly sit up and was about to stand up when he notice that Serena was still lying on the flour. "Are you alright?"

Serena did not answer his question but instead point upward and ask, "Was that there before?"

While everyone else was occupy with trying to figure out a way out, Serena and Kurama was on the floor asking questions. "No, I don't believe it as." Kurama looked upward to so light high above the darkness, like and opening.

"Could it be a way out?" She asked, finally sitting up.

Kurama start to stand up, "Possibly but we can't be sure." He held out s hand for Serena.

She took it and thanks him. "Only one way to find out. Kero, Kera, Spinnel!" she called out to her guardians and they immediately knew what to do. They close their eyes and under them, the same magic circle appeared as it did with Serena. Kero and Kera's wings stretch out and become massive, the wings then wraps itself around them like a cocoon. Spinnel, Soupy's real name, was a little different, instead of wings wrapping around him, it was a gust of light pink color wind. When the cocoon open, in Kero's place was a majestic golden beast with very light yellow and white wings. In Kera's place was a beautiful grand beast of light pink color. In Spinnel's place was a jet-black panther like beast with red butterfly wings.

Everyone except Serena and Luna was amaze and could not believe their eyes. Hiei did not show it though.

"Climb on kids." Kero lowered his wings for Yusuke and Kuwabarra to climb on. They did what they were told.

"You too." Spinnel motion for Kurama and Kuro. They did the same as their teammates.

"Race ya." Kero challenged

"I'll win." Spinnel replied and together they took off.

They may be very old and very wise but they are still as competitive as little kids are.

"Serena." Kera called out to her mistress.

"Hiei." Serena looked at Hiei and eyeing him to got on. Hiei did not move he was being doubtful because he has trust issue. "Come on." Serena did not waste anytime and grab his hand and pull them toward Kera. He got on and so did she, then within minutes they were caught up to Kero and Spinnel.

As high as they may go, the four walls were always higher with two closing in. (FYI: Luna went with Serena.) the three beast pick up their speed as the space become tighter. As they rocketed up, the light above grow brighter to let the team know they were out of the dark pit. Kero and Spinnel came shooting out at the same time and a minute later Kera followed.

The two walls did not immediately slam into each other but taking it that they were flying with large wings, any seconds later the flying space would have been gone and they would have fall.

The group looks down as the two walls close up the darkness. "That was close." Kera said as the three mythical beasts set down on the marble floor. They examined their surrounding to see a humongous room with hunted castle like decorations. The room was a bit dark and had an eerie and evil feeling to it.

A hand of applaud surprised the team and to the sound, the Spirit teams discovered a throne and a women sitting on it. "Congratulations boys and girls and magical entities for getting into my palace in one piece." 


	6. New Plan

The team slowly approaches the throne and the entities return to their smaller form. Hild, if you haven't figure it out is the woman on the throne, happily jump up with wide open arms. She embraces Serena in a hug and said, "Hello sweetie pie. It's good to see you again!"

"He… hello, it's good…" Hild cut off Serena by moving on.

"You must be Yusuke of the Urameshi team. I've heard much about you dear." Hild cuff Yusuke's face with her palm.

Yusuke was speechless while his teammates was snickering and smiling nonstop. Even Hiei couldn't resist a smirk.

She continues moving on with the other boy treating them like cute little children. Things were a bit different with Hiei, the moment Hild approach Hiei, he drew his katana and took a swipe at her. Hild saw this coming, so she quickly disappears out of the way and reappear mere inches from Hiei. She surprised everyone with her speed including Hiei. "I guess its true what they said, never judge a book by its cover. Such a cute face but such a menacing mind." She let him off with brushing his chin with her fingers.

"Well, what can I do for you lovely children?" Hild ask as she return to her throne.

"We were send here to retrieve two documents that were said to be in your possession." Kurama explained.

Oh right, how silly of me?" Hild held out her hand and a black lining trace around it. She closes her palm and opens it with three black pearl floating above it. The pearls morph into three wooden scrolls each with a red string tie. The scroll flung themselves at the Spirit Team.

Kurama, Kuro, and Hiei each caught one of the stroll in their hand without blinking. Everyone was slightly confuse so Kurama took charge and asked, "Forgive me but I thought we were only suppose to pick up two documents."

"True but two of those scrolls combine to become one. I won't tell you which though." She smiles ingenuous at the last part.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We will take our leave now." Kurama nod his head lightly and the team turn to leave when they were stop by Hild's power. She sends whirls of black winds to surround them. "Just to make sure you kids don't get lost, I'll give you a lift outside. Bye." With a wave, the winds completely encircle the team and whist them away.

Serena and Kurama suddenly found themselves falling out of the sky. "Release! Windy!" Serena summons her staff and a card to help the two of them land safely. The winds start to pick up and with the lead of Windy, winds in the air form a whirling column. "Thank you." Serena thanks her friend after the winds was disperse. They examine their surrounding and found themselves outside of the castle's territory, alone with their friends were nowhere to be found.

"I knew Hild's intension wasn't going to benefit us." Said Kurama, "Serena, Windy thank you."

Serena shook her head saying it was nothing. "How did you know Hild's intension wasn't good?"

"I could tell by the look in her eyes. It's one that I often have in my eyes." Answered Kurama. He saw that Serena was confuse by his word he told her to forget about it.

"Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know, they probably got teleported father away from the castle than we did." He guessed. "I think if we look around for a while, we'll be able to find them."

"Yeah." The two start their search in the opposite way of the castle.

Kurama was right about the others getting teleported father away then the castle than they did but he was wrong when he thought they were anywhere near there. Like Kurama and Serena, the quartet, Kuro, Yusuke, Kera, and Luna, pops out in the middle of the sky. They were also falling quickly downward, but fortunate for them, they fell right into a pond. Kera was able prevent herself from falling into the pond with her wings, the other not so lucky.

"Of all the place we could have fallen into, why does it have to be a pond?" Yusuke complain.

"Be thankful it's a pond that we fell into." Kuro counter.

"Where are we?" Ask Kera.

"I would say nowhere the portal or the castle." Luna answered. "I knew I shouldn't have come on this mission."

"Where is everyone else?" Kera asked looking around.

Leaving the quartet for a while, far away was the rest of the team once again falling out of the sky. Actually, it was just Kuwabarra that was falling. Kero and Soupy have wings and Hiei already have control of his fall.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Kuwabarra was falling through a bunch of tree branches. Unfortunately, for him, he hit the ground head first with a ram. "Ow!"

Hiei land on the ground in front of Kuwabarra. "Baka."

"Shut up shrimp."

"You must really want to die don't you."

"Bring it on! Shortie."

"Stop! This isn't the time or the place." Soupy lectured.

"Where are we and where are the others?"

After standing around talking, both quartet decided that they would try to look for each other. Sadly, however, their search was to no avail.

"Ohh… we're never gonna find them." Serena complained.

"It's only been 2 hours. How about we take a rest." Kurama offered.

"Ok." They took a seat on two boulders facing each other.

"Serena, if I may ask. Why did you come on this mission?"

"To tell the truth I don't know."

Kurama had a you're-kidding-right face on.

"I know, I can't believe it either." She recognized the face. "I wasn't force on it or anything. I just knew that I had to go to find out something."

"Find what out?"

"Give me a good reason as to why I should tell you."

"I suppose I don't really have one."

"Yeah, I thought so." Serena smile brightly. "Also I think I figure out a way to contact Luna and the others." She releases her key and invokes the power of two cards named Converse and Find. Converse creates two microphones. Serena wore one of the microphone on her right ear and handed Find the other one. "Please find Kero and give the microphone to him. Be careful." Find flew off into the sky and start her search for the sun guardian.

"Find has the power to find people that she has met before and the microphone allows me to talk to Kero despite the distance between us. It will take awhile for her to find Kero though." Serena informs Kurama. She notices he was looking at her as if he was studying her. "Yes?"

"Who is Sakura?" As Kurama had predicted, the question had shock her.

"Uh… what?"

"Don't try to find an excuse. I heard you very clearly the first time you summoned your key."

"It's none of your concern, Kurama."

"Very well but just so you know that is a fairly lame excuse."

"I know, but it's true and better than lying." Before their conversation could continue, the microphone lit up and connects her with Kero. "Kero, are you there?"

"Yeah. Are you alright kiddo?" Kero's voice was loud enough to be heard by Kurama and Serena's was loud enough to be heard by the other people with Kero.

"I'm fine. The only one with me right now is Kurama. Do you have anyone with you?"

"Soupy, Orange Head, and Three Eyes." Kero answered, referring to Orange Head as Kuwabarra and Three Eyes as Hiei.

"We are missing four members of our teams then." Kurama pointed out.

Just then, Find return as she was told. Taking this opportunity, Serena touches her microphone and a duplicate was created. While hanging it to Find she said, "Please find Luna and take this to her. Be careful and thank you."

Within minutes, Luna was in communication with Serena and Kero. She has informed them that the rest of the members were with her.

"Now that that's done, Find I need your help with one more thing. Mirror! Release!" a young girl appear holding a mirror. Find jumped on top of the mirror and they both begin to glow.

"Must you leave me out of the loop." Kurama asked, almost sounding childish.

"Sorry." She gave a wink and stick out her tongue. She moves to sit beside Kurama and motion for him to look into the mirror. "This is the information of the landscape Find collected during her search for the others. The yellow dot on the mirror is us, red is Luna's group, purple is Kero's group, and the blue dot is the portal."

Looking into the mirror, rather that your reflection, it show four dots and the landscape surrounding the dots. The dots was signal coming from the microphone each group have and the energy gives off by the portal. According to the dots, the three groups form a triangle with the portal in the middle.

"Our position may work to our advantage." Kurama said thoughtfully after observing the mirror.

"How?" Serena asked since she was the only other person who knew what Kurama was talking about.

"Though we haven't seen any, there are high chances that demons will be coming after us for the scrolls. Hild had mention that two of the scrolls will not open unless they are together and since they all look alike. Demons after them would need to get all three and Hild just made it harder for them by separating us and the scrolls." Kurama explained. Everyone pretty much heard the explanation through the microphone.

"But wouldn't we be stronger together?" Serena asked.

"I suppose but I guess Hild didn't think of it that way." Kurama answered.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Yusuke through the microphone.

"Our three groups form a triangle with the portal in the middle so the best course to take right now would be for all the groups to head straight for the portal. There is no need for us to regroup." Kurama decided. "Everyone agree?"

Everyone answered with either a yeah, fine, uh-huh, or sure except for Hiei. You already know what he said.

Therefore, each group begins their own journey toward the portal with the microphone as their only connection. Of course, Lady Faith will not be so kind as to let them travel without interferences. As they travel, eyes of demons watch each group carefully while waiting for order from a higher order. 


End file.
